The invention is based on a priority patent application EP 07123890.1 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention is related to a rear view mirror assembly with a mirror base attached to a vehicle and a mirror head. The mirror head is formed to host a reflective element and an approach light, the approach light is positioned in the lower side of the mirror assembly to light up an area adjacent to the vehicle. The approach light includes a mask to allow the projection of the pattern adjacent to the vehicle.
In more detail the invention is related to a way to project a pattern adjacent to a vehicle.
Approach or security lights are known since long. Personal security in and around vehicles has become an important concern. While remote-operated, keyless entry systems have been incorporated in vehicles in order to unlock the vehicle and illuminate interior lights, such systems merely expedite entry to the vehicle and do not, per se, enhance security around the vehicle. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle security system to increase the security for vehicle occupants while entering and exiting the vehicle. Any such system would need to be aesthetically pleasing and not burdensome in use.
In addition, the security light desirably must be capable of matching a multiplicity of mirror housing designs. Moreover, the security light desirably is compact so as to fit into the interior cavity of conventional exterior mirror housings. For styling and aerodynamic reasons, exterior mirror housings are of determined and restricted size, shape, design, and interior volume. Moreover, the interior volume is already typically relatively cramped as it must accommodate not only the mirror reflector element itself and its movement, but also usually a manual or electric actuator that allows adjustment of the rearward field of view of the reflector remotely by the driver from the interior cabin of the vehicle. Also, since it is commercially desirable for a manufacturer of a security light to supply to a multitude of exterior mirror manufacturers, for their incorporation into their own particular exterior mirror assembly construction, it is desirable that the light be of a module type that is compact; that is weatherproofed; that is attachable and receivable by a wide variety of exterior mirror assembly designs; that is readily, standardly, and conveniently connectable to the vehicle electrical service and wiring already commonly found in conventional exterior mirror assemblies.
Furthermore, the light source should be replaceable without removing and subsequently replacing numerous fasteners. Such fasteners are not only time-consuming to remove and replace, but are subject to getting lost as well as damaged.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a security light system having a light module designed which could be universally adaptable to the exterior mirrors on both sides of the vehicle. The task is complicated because the light pattern illuminating the ground, such as adjacent the front and rear doors, on one side of the vehicle is generally desirably a mirror image of the ground illumination light pattern on the other side of the vehicle. Both light patterns extend outwardly from the respective side of the vehicle to a lateral outer boundary, but in opposite directions.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,333 discloses an exterior rearview mirror assembly security system for a vehicle including an exterior mirror assembly. The exterior mirror assembly includes a security light assembly, which projects a pattern of unstructured light from the assembly on an area adjacent a door of the vehicle in order to create a lighted security zone in the area. The security light assembly includes an enclosure, with a light-transmitting opening in the enclosure, and a light source for radiating light through the light-transmitting opening. The security light assembly also includes a cover for the light-transmitting opening, which comprises an optical lens having a non-planar optical surface.
The security light assembly in prior art allows to project a smooth light pattern on the ground adjacent to the vehicle.
In the EP 1690736 A1 a couple of lighting elements in a mirror are disclosed. In FIGS. 124A and 124B a security light is included that allows to project a pattern onto the ground.
In this prior art the light pattern is structures by using several independent light sources with overlapping light pattern.